It Doesn't Always Stay In Vegas
by xmxsummer
Summary: It's a mini reunion of the P.S. 118 class, hosted by Rhonda. The gang is all 21 now. Helga and Gerald get drunk together and wake up married. How will they fix this debacle? Helga/Gerald
1. It's Vegas Baby!

**A/N: This is my first ever Hey Arnold! Fanfic. I'm excited, and I hope I'll be able to finish it (eventually). I've always been a fan of not going with the relationship flow of certain books and tv shows -though I do love the Arnold/Helga pairing-. After reading some Gerald/Helga fanfics though, it got be thinking. Especially "Hot Air" - They would make a great couple too.**

**Anyways. On with the story!**

**Oh! Disclaimer: I do not own HA!**

* * *

><p>The music was blaring, the sound of people winning money and losing money filled the air, along with the various smells of food, perfume, and cologne. The group of 21 year old friends,ten in all, were hanging out near the bar and the dance floor. Helga G. Pataki was one near the bar, already on her fourth whiskey. She was watching Arnold and Phoebe dancing rather closely together. Phoebe had never been a wild one, but here in Las Vegas even she couldn't resist having a few drinks and letting loose a little.<p>

Helga couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she watched them dancing. She loved Arnold, she wasn't as obsessed with him now as she was when they were younger, but she still pined for him from afar. She jumped a bit when she heard someone speak up behind her.

"You're drinking a lot, don't you think?" It was the voice of Gerald Johanssen, of course. What did he want?

"Listen here-" Helga whipped around to rail on him, but she staggered a bit. She hadn't moved much since she started drinking and the sudden movement combined with the alcohol threw her off balance. Gerald caught her and smirked a bit. Helga just narrowed her eyes. "What do you want Geraldo?" She muttered, sitting on a stool.

Gerald rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Came to get a drink is all. Mind if I join you?" Gerald was still pretty sober, mainly because he had been dancing more then he had been drinking.

"Sure. Whatever." Helga waved her hand a bit and ordered another round. Why had she even agreed to come to this stupid reunion? It wasn't even a reunion. They had done this for three years running, the P.S. 118 class getting together once a year since high school ended. Helga had skipped the first two, but Rhonda insisted she come to this one-plus the fact that they were in Las Vegas did sweeten the deal.

* * *

><p>Two hours and a countless number of drinks later, Gerald and Helga were pouring their hearts out to each other. Leave it to the liquid truth serum, Whiskey for Helga and Scotch for Gerald, to lead the pair to this.<p>

"I'm not...not a bad person...really. I don't really enjoy hurting people...you know?" Helga leaned her head on her hand, her dark blue eyes on Gerald. He hadn't changed too much in the past three years. Well he was much taller, and he hair was now down to a shorter—much shorter—length.

"I know you ain't a...a bad person Helga." Gerald flashed a grin in her direction, his words slurred a bit.

"...Really?" Helga raised an eyebrow, yes she had ditched the unibrow her first year of high school.

"Mmmhm. You're not so bad." Helga was about to say something when there was a loud noise. They pair looked over and watched a new bride and groom coming out of a side room. One of those quickie marriage places. They looked so happy, and drunk as hell. Gerald laughed after they had gone past and then turned to Helga again. He stood, stumbled a bit, but caught himself, and held a hand out to Helga. His chocolate brown eyes were just as glazed over and dazed as her own. Helga took his hand and giggled as she did her best to stand. "Mm Helga. Marry Me?"

Now if Helga had been sober, or not as drunk as she had been at this moment, that question would have earned Gerald a punch in the face from Old Bessy. On the other hand, if Gerald hadn't sat down and gotten drunk with her he wouldn't have even asked. Helga merely smiled.

"Sure Gerald. I'll marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. What Do You Mean No!

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

><p>Gerald opened his eyes slowly, he was in bed, well a bed, and his head was pounding. How much had he drunk last night? <em>Too much<em>. He thought. He knew he wasn't alone, he felt the heat from the other person. Gerald could feel his boxers still on, though he had on nothing else. What had happened last night? As Gerald began to sit up he spotted a glint on his finger. Upon further examination it was a wedding band. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." He murmured.

Gerald was almost scared to see who was beside him now. He didn't remember a thing from last night. He shifted slightly and looked to the woman beside him. Her back was to him and Gerald smiled a bit. He couldn't see her face but she looked pretty damn good from behind. She had shoulder-length straw-blonde hair that was tussled from tossing and turning. She wore a pink bra and-Gerald checked under the covers-matching lace panties. He hadn't done too bad after all.

Then the young woman groaned and turned, on her back now. Gerald nearly screamed, but Helga beat him to it. Her eyes opened and she took one look at him and sat up screaming bloody murder. Gerald covered his ears and closed his eyes until she had stopped. He looked up at her and winced a bit, she was glaring daggers at him.

"Gerald Johannsen." Helga's voice just barely disguised the anger bubbling up. "What. Am. I. Doing. _HERE?"_

"The hell if I know!" Gerald shot back, climbing out of the bed. "I don't remember a thing from-"

Helga cut him off again. "What the hell is this?" She was looking at the ring and then glaring at him again. "This isn't what I think it is. It better _not_ be what I think it is!"

Gerald took a breath, she was near hysterics. He had to remain the calm one in this situation, even if he was near hysterics himself. "It is what you think it is...unfortunately." He sighed. "I don't remember what happened."

"Well fix it! It was probably your idea!"

"No way! Nuh-uh! Why would I come up with something like this?" Helga simply kept her glare on him. "Fine." Gerald raised his hands up. "I surrender. I'll go look in to getting this thing annulled...right after I shower and change."

Helga shuddered. "Fine. You have my number. Call me when you get it sorted out." She stood, the hangover that was momentarily forgotten was now back in full force. She mumbled something, gathering her strewn clothing and putting it back on. She didn't say another word to Gerald before she left.

After Gerald had showered and changed, he grabbed a muffin from the hotel's restaurant and went in search of a divorce lawyer. There had to be an easy way out of this. It had been a night gone awry apparently. This happened all the time in Vegas.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'one-week trial period'?" Gerald demanded. He had been speaking with the lawyer for about 15 minutes now. The lawyer had informed Gerald that Las Vegas had instated a law; all marriages had to be given a one-week trial period before they were allowed to be annulled. Something to do with not wanting to contribute to the high divorce rate.<p>

"I'm sorry Mr. Johannsen. I wish there was something I could do."

"You can give Helga and I a divorce!"

"I already stated that I couldn't. Come back in one week if you both still feel the same."

Gerald got up and left without another word. He emerged back on the sidewalk and took a deep breath. Helga was not going to be happy. He called her and explained this new law. "Are you kidding me?" Helga nearly shouted. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Gerald held the phone away from his ear until she stopped ranting. "And the guy said that if we leave, it'll take longer for the marriage to get annulled. So...looks like we need to stay in Vegas."

"Fantastic. Just perfect!" Helga muttered something, probably nothing too good about the laws of Vegas, and then spoke in a normal, composed tone. "I'll see you tonight at the casino I suppose. One week of being here won't be so bad. Besides, I'm not letting any creeps near me."

"Oh, so I'm not a creep?"

"I didn't say that. You're not just as much of a creep." Then she hung up. Gerald wasn't totally surprised with the sudden mood swing with Helga. There was no way out of this one week trial (more like a death sentence) and it wasn't as if they were complete enemies. Plus, the others wouldn't be leaving for another couple days. Things would turn out fine. Gerald was sure of it. One week and then he and Helga would go to the lawyer again, sign all the papers, and forgot that this frightening event even happened.


	3. Are You Okay?

**This is going to skip the first day and go right in to the second on**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

The first day had been spent trying to figure out a way around the one-week rule. They had entertained the idea of simply taking off the rings and forgetting they were married, well the rings were already off but stored safely. Why lose a good pair of rings when they could pawn the jewelry before leaving Vegas? Then Helga pointed out it would make things complicated if they were to get married to someone in the future. Better to get it over with now then have a hassle later on. They also realized that they couldn't afford to stay in separate rooms for the rest of the week, not in a hotel like this. Gerald had approached Rhonda-since she was paying for their rooms now- and charmed her into giving him some money to extend his stay. That money along with Gerald and Helga's put together gave them enough to rent out a two-bed room for the rest of the week.

Gerald had spent this morning with Stinky and Sid in the casinos and the pawnshops. Arnold had been nowhere to be found and hadn't answered any of Gerald's calls since...yesterday. Helga and Gerald agreed to keep this situation quiet. No one needed to know about their debacle. Especially not someone like Rhonda, or Arnold, or Phoebe. Gerald took a breath as he slid out his card key and opened the door to the room. He had seen Helga briefly earlier, when he had woken up she was just leaving the room. He was planning to change and give her a call to see if she wanted to grab some lunch _She really isn't that bad now. I just don't want to be married to her_. Gerald thought idly. He stepped in the room and paused, he heard crying.

Closing the door softly he moved closer. Helga was on her bed, back to him, crying her eyes out. Wait. Helga was _crying_? It was then that Gerald realized he had never seen Helga G. Pataki cry. "Helga...?" He asked softly.

Helga gasped and stood, quickly wiping her eyes. "What Geraldo?" She asked sharply, keeping her back to him.

"Hey..." He moved a bit closer. "Are you okay?" He whispered-though obviously she was not.

"I'm _fine_." Helga turned to him, her eyes red from the crying and still a bit watery. "What do you want?" She repeated. Gerald wondered how long she had been crying for, and why?

He was about to ask her when he noticed the look in her eyes. "Uhm...do you...want to grab some lunch?"

* * *

><p>They settled on room service-Rhonda was still paying the tab after all, and Helga wasn't in the mood to venture out of the room. Helga was in the bathroom cleaning up a bit when the food arrived. As Gerald rose from his bed to answer the door he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under Helga's pillow. "Come in!" He called, going to the pillow and taking out the paper. The young man came in with the cart and Gerald gripped the paper tighter, lifting his eyes from Phoebe's handwriting. "Just add your tip to the receipt." He said to the man who smiled and nodded, and then left. Just as he left Helga came out.<p>

Gerald looked to her. "When did you get this?" He asked, looking back to the note.

"Phoebe handed it to me today. I left this morning to go meet her at the hotel's restaurant...she handed me the note. Said to wait until I was up in my room to read it."

"How could they...they do something like _this_?" Gerald was still in disbelief.

"Who knows." Helga said bitterly. "I don't want to think about it." Then she lifted the covers off the trays and carefully moved with her plate of food, a cheeseburger, fries, and a small salad, to the table in the room.

Gerald frowned and tossed the note in to the trash and then picked up his own plate, which consisted of a steak and green beans.

_Dear Helga_

_You are my best friend and you always will be. I hope that my actions do not ruin our many years of friendship. _

_This is hard for me to write because I am almost certain that you will hate me. I can only pray the hate does not last forever._

_Arnold and I have been dating for a year now. I know how you feel about him so I couldn't tell you. I know how Gerald feels_

_about me so if you see him, please do not say anything. Arnold needs to tell him this._

_Arnold proposed to me our first night here in Vegas. I said yes, and we are going back to New York. We are going to have a _

_small wedding. I would love for you to be there, and Gerald too. Perhaps you will find it in your heart to return to New York so_

_you can be at the wedding. I would love for you to be my maid of honor Helga. _

_Again, please do not say anything to Gerald!_

_Your friend, _

_Phoebe_


	4. Gerald Has A Plan

It was nearly 11 p.m when Gerald's phone started to ring. Helga, who was already asleep, muttered something and turned, pulling the blankets over her head. Gerald had just been about to settle down to sleep so he was slightly irritated, when he saw it was Arnold though, it made him even angrier.

"Yeah Arnold?" He stifled a yawn, Rhonda had told them all at dinner that Phoebe and Arnold went back to New York, but didn't give the reason why.

"Oh sorry Gerald. I forgot about the time difference, but this is important." _Of course it is_ Gerald sighed inwardly.

"What's up?"

"Well uhm...listen...Phoebe and I-"

"Yeah Rhonda told us you left for New York."

"Ah, yeah. Well you see...we're uh...getting married."

"Really?" Gerald feigned surprise. "Good for you."

"What? I mean, thanks. Yeah anyways. I would really like for you to be here for the wedding and all ya know."

"I don't know...I mean...school is pretty busy lately and all..."

"Gerald it's summer vacation, and it's next Friday."

"Yeah but I have a bunch of stuff..."He sighed. "I'll see if I can make it."

After a few more minutes they hung up and just as Gerald closed his eyes he had a plan.

* * *

><p>"That's brilliant!" Helga was saying to Gerald after he had told Helga about his idea. They were currently eating breakfast in the hotel restaurant. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces."<p>

"Me either." Gerald chuckled. "They'll both be shocked for sure." He smirked a bit.

"Yeah well they deserve a good shock." Helga stabbed a piece of egg with her fork, a scowl darkening her features for a moment. She didn't like admitting how much Phoebe's note had hurt her.

"So we'll fly in next Thursday and show up together with the rings on." Gerald nodded. "It'll be simple." Gerald lived in California now for college and Helga in Florida. Phoebe and Arnold went to the same college in New York and their homes were still in Hillwood.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

"I now pronounce your marriage annulled." Raymond Reynolds said with a smile as he filed away the paper that Gerald and Helga had just signed.

"Thank god." Helga said as they stood up.

"I agree wholeheartedly" Gerald chuckled and walked with her outside of the building. "Well Helga. I can't say it was a pleasure being married to you for a week, but it wasn't so bad." He smiled.

Helga smiled back. "Yeah, you're not so bad Geraldo. I'll see you next Thursday." Then she picked up her suitcase and caught a cab and headed for the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for this being somewhat short but I'll make up for it with the next couple chapters!<strong> **Don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Plan in Action

**A/N: I'm really glad that those who have reviewed so far are enjoying it =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Day<strong>

Helga was feeling slightly nervous. She had met Gerald at his old apartment here in Hillwood yesterday. His parents had died last year in a car accident and left the place to him and his sister. His sister was studying abroad right now, so it was safe, and much cheaper then a hotel room.

Now though, they were both outside the chapel, sitting in Gerald's car. "So this is it." He said, looking over to her and then to the ring on his finger. He was wearing a rented white tux with a black button up and a white tie.

"Mmhm." Helga said, her eyes on the chapel, watching people filing in. She was wearing a white and black striped dress that Phoebe had shipped to her overnight after Helga called to say she would be there.

They finally got out of the car and headed up to the chapel. They knew that Arnold and Phoebe wouldn't completely realize the 'situation' until the reception, but still. They parted ways once inside, Helga to Phoebe and Gerald to Arnold.

"Do you, Phoebe Hyderal, take Arnold Shortman to be your your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Arnold Shortman, take Phoebe Hyderal to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

It pained Helga to watch how happy the couple looked, how real their love seemed to be. The love she wished Arnold had for her. She felt eyes on her and knew it was Gerald's...and for that very reason she didn't look up.

* * *

><p>Gerald was worried about Helga, he had seen the look on her face as Arnold and Phoebe kissed. He knew exactly how he felt, though he didn't show it. He had always cared about Phoebe, they had dated for a while in high school, but she had been the one to break it off.<p>

Now they were by the punch bowl talking a bit, but mostly it was just a content silence. Until Arnold and Phoebe started heading their way. Gerald and Helga straightened a bit and smiled when the newlyweds arrived in front of them.

"We're so glad you could make it." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, we were really hoping that you would come." Arnold added.

Gerald laughed and wrapped an arm around Helga's shoulders loosely-she tensed briefly but then relaxed- "We wouldn't miss something important like this, right babe?"

Helga looked up at him, _Babe? _She shook the thought off and smiled. "Of course not." She looked back to the two, "After all, you two are our best friends." Helga added, wrapping her own arm around Gerald's waist.

Phoebe and Arnold looked mildly shocked at the actions, then Phoebe noticed the rings. "Are you two...?"

"Oh yes we are." Gerald flashed a grin. "We spent quite a lot of time together in Vegas and after wards."

Phoebe looked to Arnold and then back to them, mostly to Helga. "I do hope that this is not some retaliation against our marriage."

Helga looked shocked, as did Gerald. "_Retaliation_?" Helga frowned. "Now why on earth would we do that? That's simply silly."

"Because-" Arnold cut Phoebe off.

"Yeah Pheebs, why would they do something so ridiculous?"

Phoebe sighed inwardly. Arnold _still_ didn't know about Helga's true feelings towards him. "I don't know." She smiled a bit. "So you two really care about each other?"

"Of course Pheebs." Gerald smiled, and then Phoebe hugged them both.

"Well then we're both thrilled for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

Helga was curled up next to Gerald on the couch. The rings were sitting on the coffee table and they were both in a mild shock from the days events. Gerald was holding her close, she was near tears and, honestly, it pained him. To think that someone as tough as Helga Pataki was about to cry because she had lost the one man in this world that she would've died for-to her best friend. "I just wanted _some_ kind of reaction. Not the one we got...but...some kind of remorse for what they did."

Gerald sighed softly and smiled a bit. "Cheer up Pataki." He said gently.

"How?" Helga muttered, looking down at the rings.

"Well, I've got some wine."

"No, no, no. You know what happened last time we got drunk together."

"Yeah, we got married." Gerald looked around a bit. "I don't see any quickie marriage places here."

Helga laughed a bit and then nodded, wiping her eyes. "Fine, fine. Go get it."


	6. The Phone Call

**One Month Later**

* * *

><p><strong>Gerald's POV<strong>

So it's been one month since the whole wedding plan backfired. Helga left the day after back to Florida. I hung around a couple days longer but then left as well. I've accepted the fact that Phoebe chose Arnold over me, I'm not so torn up about the whole thing. Still, seeing that look on Helga's face that day, I felt bad for her. After all this was her best friend marrying the love of her life.

I think I've always known how Helga felt about Arnold, but it wasn't confirmed until Phoebe confided in me while we were dating in high school. She begged me not to tell Arnold, and I didn't. Not even after Phoebe broke up with me.

Lately Helga's been on my mind a lot, and I can't understand why. It's not like we talk often or anything. The last time we talked was three weeks ago, I called her to make sure she was holding up alright. She had snapped that she was "_Fine, Geraldo_" and hung up. She didn't sound fine, but by now she has to be over it.

My eyes drifted to lamp stand by the couch where I'm sitting. I still have the ring, didn't pawn it like I had planned to. I don't know why, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I take a breath and take out my phone, staring at the contacts list a moment before pressing 'Call'

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's POV<strong>

It was Midnight when my phone started ringing. Crimeny, who calls at Midnight out of the blue? All my friends and I have already stopped talking for the night as of 11. I sighed and picked up my cellphone. I hadn't been asleep, I had been finishing up a report on Elizabethan writers for my Elizabethan History class that's due tomorrow. Gerald?

"Hello?" I sighed a bit, why was he calling me.

"Hey Pataki."

"What do you want Geraldo? It's Midnight over here. You're lucky I wasn't asleep."

"Ah, sorry Helga. I always forget about time difference."

"Yeah, yeah it's fine."

"Anyways, I was just wondering. How're doing?"

"I'm doing fantastic. Loaded down with homework and vacation just ended two weeks ago. Friends are boasting about their summers and I'm telling them my hilarious story of getting married in Vegas."

"That story's a keeper." I can hear it in his voice, he's smiling. He has a nice smile. Wait, what am I doing? "But you know that's not what I meant."

"Of course it's not." I sigh again. Momentarily I think of giving some snappy response, but decide against it. "But I am fine Gerald. Really. I promise."

"Alright." He pauses and I'm about to speak up when he starts talking again. "I know it's late for you so I'll let you go, but...when is your next vacation time?"

"Uhm...in November. Why?" It strikes me as odd that he would want to know that.

"Just wondering. Night Helga." He hangs up before I can say anything else. Of course he was lying though, you don't ask a question like that 'just because'. Gerald always has a motive. I set my phone down and look back to my paper. I don't even want to write anymore.

I save what I have and then crawl in to bed. I still have the ring from Vegas, it sits on my bedroom night stand. I could easily pawn it, it would give me some much needed cash, but...I just can't bring myself to. It's a memento of sorts, and I don't have many of those.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everyone's reviews so far! <strong>


	7. Unannounced Visitor

**A/N: Doing a long time skip in this chapter!**

**Don't forget to R&R ^^**

**Also- the stuff about the ball at USC is completely made up as far as I know...is there even a Uni of South Cali? Maybe, who knows xD**

* * *

><p><strong>November<strong>

_Dear Helga G. Pataki,_

_You are invited to attend the annual Autumn Ball held at the University of Southern California_

_on November 18__th, 2011 at 7:00 P.M until 10:00 P.M._

Helga read the card one last time. _Damn it Johanssen! _Helga scowled softly, what was he playing at? Obviously this was his doing. Why was he doing this to her? It was November 18th right now, she had gotten this card the last week of October. She didn't go to California, what money was she going to use?

Instead she was sitting in her dorm room, she was expecting Gerald to call her at any minute, ask where she was, why she wasn't here. It was 7 her time now, the ball was already over. "The nerve of that guy! Sending me this invitation and not even giving me an angry phone call!" Helga scowled and stood up.

"Now why would I do that?"

Helga yelped and looked to Gerald. "Crimeny!" Wait. Gerald? "How the hell did you get in here Johannsen?"

"The door was unlocked." Gerald flashed a grin.

"Ugh, what do you want? Why are you even here? Why aren't you moping around in Cali, upset that I stood you up?"

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "So...you want me to be upset that you stood me up? I've known you for years Helga. I had a feeling you weren't going to show up."

Helga faltered a bit as she watched him and he took a step closer. "Then why even bother sending the card?" She quickly narrowed her eyes again. "What kind of game are you playing? Because I _refuse_ to play along!"

Gerald sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, letting his eyes wander around the little one room dorm. "Maybe...I don't find your company so awful, and perhaps I wanted to see you again." He said finally, as if it was the most reasonable answer in all the world.

Helga looked at him wide-eyed. She was trying to search for some sign that he was teasing, just trying to rile her. He had a neutral look on his face though. "I hate you. Why would you want to spend time with me?"

Gerald merely laughed. "If you hated me you wouldn't have kept the ring."

"The-" Helga looked to the ring that was lying on her nightstand. "Stop looking at me stuff!" She snapped. "Me keeping this ring has nothing to do with you. It's a Vegas souvenir is all." She muttered, taking the ring and putting it in the drawer.

"Sure it is Pataki." Gerald rolled his eyes a little.

"Damn it just tell me what you want!"

"Fine. Alright. The real reason I wanted to see you again was this." Gerald produced an envelope and handed it to her.

"You couldn't mail it?" Helga frowned as she took the envelope. It felt...a little heavy. It wasn't a normal envelope either. It was one of those yellowish rectangular ones, only in a small size. Small enough for photographs apparently. That's what Helga slid out in to her palm. 10 photographs. "What are these?"

"They're pictures from Vegas. I got a letter in the mail from this guy named Pete that said he was sorry it took so long to get my pictures to me, but here they are and he hopes that I was still as happy with my new wife as I was in the pictures."

* * *

><p>Helga set the final picture down on her bed. She was sitting up by the pillow, cross-legged, and Gerald was sitting at the edge. "Wow." Was all Helga could say. The first picture had been just after they were married, a picture of them kissing as if they had been some 'meant-to-be' couple. They seemed so happy in all of them, right up to the last one, which had Gerald holding Helga close as they walked (stumbled) down the hallway to Gerald's room.<p>

"I know."

"Why didn't you just mail these when you got them?"

"I thought maybe you would rather see them if I was here too...besides I'm here to take care of my aunt for a while, so I figured I could kill two birds with one stone."

Helga's eyes were on the second picture now, they were grinning like fools as they walked towards the exit of the quickie chapel. Helga had never seen herself look so ridiculously happy in a picture. When was the last time she had even felt that way? "May I...keep this one?" She asked as she picked up the second picture.

Gerald smiled a bit. "Keep them all. I copied them to make a set for myself." He admitted. Gerald couldn't remember the last time he had looked so happy either. "So...why did you keep the ring?"

"I told you. It was a souvenir from Vegas."

"Only a souvenir?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know."

"Did you keep yours?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Well now that I know how happy that night was for me, even if I was drunk off my ass, I have a feeling it's something I might not feel again."

"Really?" Helga bit her lip lightly. She never thought the day would come where she was having some sort of a heart to heart with Gerald. She never was one to really share her feelings.

"Yeah." Gerald gave a little smile again. Anyways. It's getting late, I should head back to my aunt's place."

"Oh. Uhm of course." Why did she suddenly feel disappointed? "Maybe you can...uh...come by tomorrow? Around...noon?"

Gerald looked surprised at her offer but then nodded. "Sure Helga. That sounds great."

* * *

><p><strong>Gerald was a total creeper in this chapter as far as just walking in unannounced xD. He claims that he tried knocking before that but she didn't answer, so he just let himself in.<strong>


	8. Dueling Dragons

**A/N:**

**Sandra : Nope, nothing physical happened in Vegas except some kissing. You're right, they were much to drunk to even perform the task lol.**

* * *

><p>Gerald showed up a few minutes after noon the next day. He knocked on the door and smiled slightly when Helga answered. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. Even after all this time pink was still her color. "What're you looking at Johannsen?" Helga raised an eyebrow as she stepped out of the dorm and locked it up.<p>

"Ah. Sorry. Nothing." Gerald shook his head. "Was only thinking. So what are we up today?"

"You'll see." Helga said, a glint in her eyes that Gerald knew meant it would be some sort of adventure.

Gerald was quite right in his assumption. They had gotten in to Helga's black Toyota and made idle chit chat while Helga drove them to Universal Studios. Olga's daughter worked here, much to Olga's disappointment, and Helga had been planning to make use of the relative discounts that they had. Today seemed like a good day to use them, especially since after Gerald left last night she had no clue what they would do.

"Wow." Gerald looked wide-eyed as they entered City Walk. "This place...I mean I've seen commercials and all, but I've never been here before."

Helga laughed at his amazement. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. I've been here a couple times since my niece works here. I figured it would be something fun to do. It's even better inside the actual parks."

"Got that right. Man I can't wait! I haven't been to an amusement park in years!"

Helga smiled as she watched him. He was like a kid in a candy store. It was almost adorable. Almost. Helga shook off the thought and showed the ticket man her card and produced a few twenties. Minutes later they were inside the park.

* * *

><p>"Man! The was awesome!" Gerald laughed as he and Helga emerged from The Mummy ride and back out to the open.<p>

"Yeah that's one of my favorites. I love the roller coasters." Helga said with a grin. Today wasn't turning out so bad. She and Gerald were actually...getting along! That's something Helga never thought would happen.

"Ohh let's try out that one next." They had wandered for a while and now were standing in front of the the Dueling Dragons. Helga gulped a bit.

"Uhm...I don't think so. I-" Helga was hard to scare, she loved all sorts of thrill rides, but every time she came near this roller coaster she got scared. She had been on it only once, and it had broken down. Sitting for nearly an hour upside down did not do one good.

"Come on Helga! You're not...scared...are you?"

"So what if I am?" Helga snapped and then looked away. She was surprised when she felt Gerald's hand take hold of her's.

"Don't worry Helga. Nothing bad will happen. I promise." When Helga looked back Gerald was smiling at her.

"Promise?" She asked softly, looking down at their joined hands a moment and then back to him.

"I swear on my own grave." He said and started to lead her to line.


	9. Shadowed

As Helga and Gerald exited the Dueling Dragons-Helga still clinging to him for dear life-neither of them noticed the shadowy figure standing a few feet away. After they were some distance ahead, the figure began to follow them...

* * *

><p><strong>Gerald's POV<strong>

I don't know what's come over me. Never in a million years would I think I'd be in love with Helga G. Pataki. Well, I don't know if it's really love but, what else could it be? I thought I was in love with Phoebe at one time but it didn't feel like this. Every since Vegas Helga has been constantly on my mind. When I see her I can't help but smile.

"You're rather cute when you're petrified." I tease lightly and she shoots me a glare, but doesn't loosen her hold on me. I'm silently glad the roller coaster didn't break down while we were on it. That would've gone very bad.

"I told you already. I hate that roller coaster."

"Didn't put up too much of a fight of going on it." Helga muttered something under her breath and I laughed. I glanced at my watch and looked around a bit. "It's almost 12:30, wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm starving." Helga looked around and then detached herself from me. "Let's go back to City Walk to eat. Then we can hit the other park."

"Works for me." And we began our walk back to City Walk. After a few minutes Helga took my hand again and I smiled to myself slightly as I looked over to her and then back to ahead of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Helga's POV<strong>

It's weird. Really weird. I know I shouldn't feel anything for Gerald. I've pined over Arnold for so long, but now that he's gone...I don't know if I'm turning to Gerald to replace Arnold, or if I really feel something. I know I can come off as mean and irritable, but I hate people using other people. I want to make sure in my mind and heart that I'm not just using Gerald, but could really be feeling something for him.

This doesn't stop me from holding his hand again. It's oddly comforting, having contact with him. We end up eating at Margaritaville. The conversation turned to his aunt for a bit, she was having a bad bout of the flu and had no children or other close relatives to take care of her, and then to what he was majoring in-Criminal Justice-, then finally the conversation turned to me. I was majoring in Archeology and History and minoring in Poetic Writing.

"You're full of surprises Helga." Gerald told me as we left the restaurant.

"I know I am." I smile and brush a few strands of hair from my eyes. "So are you."

"Why thank you doll."

"Don't call me doll." I shuddered a bit.

"Alright, alright. I'll stick to Pataki then." He laughed

I like his laugh, it's deep and full, I can't help but chuckle as well. "That works fine...Johannsen."

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving<strong>

Gerald and Helga left the park at around 7 P.M, all the while talking and connecting on various levels that neither of them were quite ready to admit. They had held hands for most of the day, and had even posed for a souvenir photo where Gerald had his arm around her shoulder.

As they got in to Helga's car neither of them noticed a shadowy figure standing just a few feet away...

"I've had a really great time tonight Helga." Gerald said softly, they were standing outside her dorm room, looking in to eachother's eyes.

"So have I." Helga's voice was just as quiet. She'd actually had a few boyfriends in the past but she couldn't remember any real moments like this, and she wasn't even dating Gerald!

"Maybe we could...do it again sometime."

"I would like that." Then Gerald leaned in and kissed Helga gently. Helga stiffened a moment but then relaxed, closing her eyes. The kiss felt...amazing. Even better then her past boyfriends', even then Arnold...Helga pulled away abruptly, blushing. "I...I can't do this Gerald." She whispered.

"Why not?" Gerald asked, looked at her slightly concerned.

"I just...I need time to think...I...I'm sorry." She unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Good night Gerald."

"Sleep well Helga." He waited a few minutes after closing the door to leave. As soon as he left a shadowy figure approached Helga's door and knocked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some of you may be able to guess who the figure is. Nothing bad is going to happen to Helga though.**


	10. Confusion

**A/N: I won't be around tomorrow, staying at a friend's house, but I'll definitely put up a couple chapters on Friday!**

* * *

><p>Helga opened her door and looked up at the figure, her life-long shadow. Brainy. "I suppose you saw what happened?" She stepped aside to let him in. Brainy had always been there for her in his own way. He followed her, which was a bit creepy but he was like a protector, a guardian angel. He wasn't so creepy now as he was in elementary school. He had grown, matured (mostly), and actually had had a few girlfriends here and there. He had ditched the glasses for contacts too.<p>

"Of course I saw." Brainy looked concerned as he sat down on her bed. He was nervous for her, the one time he hadn't been able to come with her somewhere to keep an eye out she ended up married. He just didn't want her to regret the choices she made now. "Do you love him Helga?"

Helga looked to Brainy and shrugged, closing the door and sitting beside him. "I don't know. There...is something there." She closed her eyes, the tingle of the kiss still lingering. "I don't want to use him Brainy." She admitted finally, after a long moment of silence.

Brainy put an arm around her and held her close. He had learned a long time ago that he could never truly have Helga as his own, so being there to protect her and to help her was enough for him. "I know you don't. You're afraid that you're just using him because Arnold is unavailable now."

"It's really creepy how you always know my thought."

"Well I did stalk you nearly all your life." He pointed out with a laugh.

"This is true." Helga leaned against him lightly. "You're right of course. Gerald is...well he's a good guy. He deserves to be with a girl that loves him for him."

"He certainly loves you. Or is getting there at least. I saw the way he looked at you, he always smiles when he turns in your direction."

"It's just all so confusing." Helga scowled. "Why does this need to be so complicated?"

"It doesn't. You're making it complicated." Brainy kissed her forehead and stood up. "Just sleep on it. I'm sure things will be better in the morning." He said it like a promise.

"I hope so." Helga smiled. "Night Brainy."

"Night Helga."

When he was gone Helga showered and got ready for bed. Brainy's words echoed in her mind. Did Gerald love her? Was it even possible for her to be truly loved? Perhaps...only time would tell. Helga closed her eyes to try and sleep, but she could sense it would be a long night.

* * *

><p>Gerald woke up around 4 A.M the next morning. He hadn't been able to sleep too well, he was worried about Helga. Perhaps he shouldn't have kissed her, not yet. Then again, it had just seemed like the right thing to do. He mumbled to himself and got out of bed. No way he was going back to sleep now.<p>

He showered and dressed and then set about getting some school work done. He didn't have a mini vacation right now so he was just emailing his assignments to his professors. Around 6 his aunt woke up and so he helped her out and made sure she took her medication. Gerald was worried about her, she was pretty old but she had always been able to recover from any sicknesses. This bout of flu was taking it's toll though.

He made himself some breakfast around 8 and then called Helga but she didn't answer, maybe she was still asleep. Instead Gerald left a message.

"_Hey Helga...it's me. I uhm I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have kissed you, I just got...caught up in the moment I guess. I...I care about you, you know? I don't want to move things too fast for you. So just call me later, I'll be around."_

* * *

><p>Helga wasn't asleep when Gerald called. She had actually stared at the phone as it rung and then listened to the message that he left. God,why did he have to be so...caring? It would be much easier to just push him away if he was a jerk.<p>

Did she want to push him away though? No...No she didn't. When they were younger Helga never really paid much attention to Gerald, besides the fact that he was Arnold's best friend and at one point Phoebe's boyfriend. Phoebe. Some friend _she_ turned out to be. Helga still couldn't quite believe that Phoebe had done such a thing, and then expect her to be okay about it!

It was noon when Helga finally picked up the phone to call Gerald back.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gerald...it's Helga. I...I got your message."

"Oh...listen I-"

"No Gerald I'm sorry. I just...I'm really confused about things right now. I do like you, and that kiss was...well it was amazing."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked, merely curious and a mite concerned.

"I just don't know if what I feel for you is real, or if I'm subconsciously using you to replace...him."

"Oh." Gerald was silent a moment. "You think too much Pataki." He laughed. "If you don't constantly think about it, and just relax, the true feelings will come out eventually."

Helga frowned when he laughed but then listened to his reasoning. "You've got a point I guess. Uhm...do you want to come over?"

"Well I'm doing some repair work for my aunt right now, but maybe we can have dinner tonight?"

"Dinner sounds good. We could meet at Applebee's?"

"Great. I'll see ya then."

"See ya." Helga said and then hung up. She sat on her bed and opened her drawer taking out the Vegas ring. For just a small piece of jewelry it held a lot of meaning, she set it down and then took out the pictures. Helga still couldn't believe how happy they both looked, even if they were drunk. Would they have been that happy even if they'd been sober?

Helga laughed at the thought and put the pictures away. She did some cleaning up and finished up a few assignments. When it came time to meet Gerald she dressed in a pair of nice black jeans and a pink V-neck. At the last minute she even added a touch of lipstick and eyeshadow. Tonight was going to be as fun as last night, and she wouldn't let her confusion about her feelings get in the way.


	11. Midnight

As they were leaving Applebee's Gerald put an arm around Helga's shoulder. He expected her to pull away, or give him that look, but was pleasantly surprised when she moved a bit closer to him. "Let's go take a walk in the park?" Gerald suggested.

"That sounds nice." Helga smiled up at him a bit. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night. Really."

"There's no need to be. I understand."

They walked for a while in silence, the park wasn't too far away, besides the night was cool and it was somewhat quiet. "I've always loved the night time." Helga said finally, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhm. I'm not sure why...it just seems better then day light I guess."

Gerald thought this over for a moment. "It is. I've always enjoyed night better then day too. Easier to get away with things." He laughed.

_Yeah it is_. Helga thought to herself. How many times had she sneaked out of her house at night and climbed up Arnold's fire escape? How many times had she listened in on his nighttime conversations with Gerald? "Full of surprises as well."

* * *

><p>Here they were again, in front of her dorm room. Helga took a shallow breath. Was he going to kiss her again? Part of her hoped he would, and another part said that if he didn't, she would kiss him. "It's a shame that we don't live closer to each other." Gerald was saying.<p>

"Why's that?" Helga asked curiously as she began to unlock her door.

"Because you're actually fun to hang around." He said with a smile.

"You're not too bad yourself Gerald." Helga opened up her door and bit her lip lightly. "Do you...want to...come in?" She asked softly, feeling suddenly very shy. The only guy who really frequented her dorm was Brainy, and he didn't even count to her.

"Really? I mean sure. I'd love to." Gerald nodded and followed her inside. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Gerald took a small step forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

They laid in Helga's bed, catching their breath. Gerald held her close and she seemed to fit perfectly against him. "I love you Helga." Gerald whispered.

Helga's body stiffened for a moment as she looked up at him. She smiled a bit and kissed him softly. She wished that she felt confident enough to say those three little words back. Gerald had made her feel amazing. He knew every button to press and...Helga sighed contently at the memory of what had occurred mere moments before.

Gerald wasn't upset or disappointed when Helga didn't say anything. He knew that she need time, but he hoped that this break through might speed up the process. He truly did care of the straw-blonde, blue-eyed young woman that was laying in his arms. He kissed her back and ran a hand through her hair. "Sleep well Helga." He whispered.

"You too Gerald." She whispered back, barely audible as she drifted off to sleep, her head nestled between his shoulder and his neck.


	12. Old Feelings

**A/N: Doing some major skipping in this chapter!**

The rest of the week had been a whirlwind of activity. Most of their time was divided between hanging around town, in Helga's dorm, and even at Gerald's aunt's house. She was better now though and Helga and Gerald were in the airport. Gerald's flight was almost ready for boarding.

"I'm going to miss you." Helga said, kissing him lightly.

"I'm going to miss you too. But we can still visit every now and then, and talk with each other of course." Gerald smiled and kissed him back.

"I know, I know. But still." She smiled at his kiss.

_Flight 102 to San Francisco, California is now boarding_

"_Looks like it's time to go." Gerald from a bit and they hugged one last time. "I'll call you when I get in."_

"_Alright, stay safe." Helga gave him one last peck on the cheek before watching him walk towards the gate._

**Two Years Later**

"_I'm really glad that Rhonda pays for all of these get togethers. I mean, Paris_. Can you imagine if she decided that this year she wasn't going to shell out the money for all the attendees?" Helga laughed. She was talking to Brainy, who had flown down with her. Gerald wasn't here yet, but she was keeping an eye out.

"_I know, it's crazy. Just as long as she doesn't tell us the next trip is in Antarctica." He laughed with her._

"_Well if we were in Antarctica it would give us more of a reason to cuddle." A voice from behind them said and arms encircled Helga's waist. _

Helga yelped a bit and looked up, ready to punch whoever it was, but it was only Gerald. So she relaxed. "Nice of you to finally arrive Geraldo." She smirked a bit and then hugged him. Over the past two years they had kept in contact constantly. They figured out a plan to meet twice a year. This Rhonda Paid trip and then one other time later in the year for a week. "I've missed you." She said and kissed him, not caring who saw this year.

Last year they had kept their relationship a secret, but this year it didn't matter to either of them who knew. Gerald kissed her back and laughed softly. "I missed you too Pataki."

Brainy shuddered. "Too much lovey dovey stuff for me." He chuckled. "I'll see you two lovebirds around."

Gerald flashed a grin and nodded. "See you Brainy."

"_Yeah see you." Helga smiled as they watched Brainy move on. Then she turned her attention back to Gerald. "So whose room are we going to stay in?" _

"_Your's. We occupied my room last time." He chuckled._

As they started to walk towards the check in desk, they paid little attention to the others who were watching them, namely Rhonda, Harold, Thad, and Arnold. Yes Arnold. After the whole wedding disaster Helga had contacted Phoebe about a week later to let her know that she and Gerald were, in fact, not married, and it had simply been a ruse. Then she hadn't talked to Phoebe again. Phoebe had confided this to Arnold, and even told him about Helga's feelings for him.

Arnold finally understood the reason behind the plan, and now he had been watching Helga more often at these get togethers. She wasn't as mean now as she was when they were younger. She was smart, funny, and pretty damn hot these days. Arnold was shaken out of his thoughts by a hand clasping his own. "Hey Pheebs." He said automatically with a smile down at his wife of nearly three years.

"_Let's go check in. My feet are killing me." Phoebe laughed. With her small frame the rather large bump on her stomach was noticeable. _

"_Of course dear." Arnold kissed her forehead and led her to the check in counter, carrying their two suitcases. By this time Gerald and Helga had already checked in and disappeared._

**Two Days Later**

Helga was walking down the hallway, headed toward the room she shared with Gerald. She had just been talking with Rhonda. Despite them having their difference and most of the time Rhonda irritated her greatly Helga didn't mind having a sit down with her to talk about Gerald. After all Rhonda was an expert when it came to guys. All you had to do was take a look at Harold to figure that out. The young man shed over 200 lbs, worked out a lot, and knew how to dress well these days. He wouldn't be that way if Rhonda hadn't been by his side and motivating him.

Gerald was out with Thad, Sid, and Stinky taking in a few of the more 'guyish' sights this afternoon, and searching for a nice place to take Helga for dinner. Helga's heart skipped a beat when she saw Arnold waiting by the door. What was he doing here? God why did her heart still flutter at the sight of him.

"_Hey Helga." He smiled, straightening off the wall and turning to look at her._

"_What do you want Football Head?" She asked sharply. It was taking all her willpower to put on an annoyed face. She loved Gerald, why did Arnold have to show up and stir up these old feelings she had for him?_

"_Relax Helga." He seemed unphased. "I just wanted to see how you and Gerald were doing." He took a step closer and Helga took a step back, reflexively._

"_We...We're doing fine_. Thank you very much." She straightened a bit as well. "Where's Phoebe. Shouldn't you be tending to your wife? In her..._condition_ and all?" Helga asked, narrowing her eyes slightly. Arnold had ulterior motives for this little visit. She could feel it.

"_That's good. Phoebe is fine, she's sleeping." Arnold shrugged, leaning down a bit. "I found out something interesting a while ago."_

Helga took a shallow breath. "Oh? What...was that?"

"_You like me. A lot. You have for years."_

Helga tensed visibly. Phoebe must have told him..."I _used_ to like you Arnold." Her voice trembled a bit.

"_I think you still do like me." He leaned in closer and Helga moved to the side a bit, against the door, her hand on the handle._

"_I...I don't! I'm with Gerald now."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_YES!"_

"Let's see then." Suddenly Arnold's lips were on Helga and Helga was powerless to stop him. How long had she waited for this moment?

_Oh God. I...I can't...I shouldn't_...Helga suddenly pulled away and Arnold smirked a bit. "Get away from me Football Head. Or...Or I'll tell Gerald what you did! H...He'll beat the living daylights out of you!" And just for good measure Helga slapped him across the face and quickly went in to the room, leaning against the door. Helga took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling a tear running down her face. Why was he doing this? _He...he has Phoebe. And he had his chance...to try and get to know me better. That kiss...it was everything I ever...does this mean I really am using Gerald? Subconsciously using him?_ She took a step away from the door and someone knocked.

"_Helga it's me." _

**A/N: Ah yes. I'm making Arnold a bad guy in this. Love him to death, but it seems like a fitting role this time around.**


	13. The Reaction

Helga's hands trembled a bit as she opened the door and yanked Brainy inside. She quickly checked the hallway and then closed the door again, looking up at him. She was suddenly very glad he was here. He didn't hang around (anymore) when Gerald was with her, but when she was alone he wasn't too far.

"Would you like to explain what the hell just happened out there?"

Helga faltered a bit and looked down, and then back up and took a breath. "I...I have no idea. He...Arnold...he was waiting for me. He started saying all this stuff about how he knew that I liked him. I said that I didn't anymore...then he kissed me...god Brainy. I've been waiting so long for him to kiss me. I mean I know when we were younger I stole a few kisses. But this was a kiss _he_ gave _me_."

"That doesn't make it right."

"What? Of course it doesn't! Phoebe's pregnant for Pete's sake. I don't know why he's doing this to me. Why now? When I'm finally starting to accept the fact I'm nearly over him? Now I'm just...I'm so torn."

"Helga." Brainy's expression softened a bit and he pulled her in to a hug. "Listen. Gerald loves you, and I know you love Gerald. I see how happy you two are together. Please...don't throw all that away..."

Helga leaned against him and closed her eyes. "I...I won't..." She sighed. "Maybe...I should talk to Phoebe. I...I haven't talked to her in a long time."

Brainy smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good girl. You should. After all she was your best friend."

"Yeah." Helga gave a wry smile and then stepped away as her cellphone rang. "That would be Gerald."

"Yes it would be." He moved to the door. "Everything will be alright Helga." He promised before leaving.

* * *

><p>"<em>HE DID WHAT?"<em> Gerald shouted, eyes blazing with anger. Gerald had come back to the hotel room in a good mood, but he realized Helga was off, something was bothering her. She had just finished explaining what had happened.

"Don't shout like that!" Helga said and took a breath. "Nearly gave me a heart attack. I...I don't know why he did it..."

Gerald closed his eyes a moment, trying to calm himself, but it was hard. "I'm going to find him. You stay here." Gerald said quietly, opening his eyes again and looking at her. He kissed her gently on the forehead and then left the hotel room.

_Nothing good will come of this_. Helga thought as she watched him leave with worried eyes.

* * *

><p>Helga was completely right.<p>

"_Don't you ever _go near her again! Do you got that!" Gerald was shouting. He had Arnold up against the wall of Arnold's hotel room, by the neck.

Arnold hadn't talked to Gerald in a while so when Gerald showed up with a couple beers he didn't see anything off. Phoebe was down at the hotel spa with Rhonda, Patty, and some of the other girls. Then when Gerald set the beers down and looked so angry, Arnold was taken off guard.

"_G...Got it..." He choked out and Gerald let him drop to the ground. "I mean it Shortman. Don't think I haven't noticed you eying her since we've been here, and last year too." He stepped on Arnold's hand so Arnold couldn't get up. "If you touch her again, I will not be so nice." Then Gerald left._

_Nice. That was being nice?_ Arnold thought after Gerald left. What had he gotten himself in to? It didn't matter. Gerald wouldn't find out about the next time, he would make sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so short guys!**


	14. Chat With An Old Friend

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys ^^ I have a couple ideas going aroundi n my head that I need to sort out, but I now know the real reason why Arnold and Phoebe got married, so you will see that in this chapter =). I know this isn't terribly long but I wanted to get it up for you guys. School's started up, two more weeks until Winter Break. Then I'll start uploading more often =)**

* * *

><p>It had taken everything Helga had to finally go to Phoebe's hotel room when she knew that Arnold wasn't around. How was she going to explain this? Her ex-best friend's husband had kissed her <em>while<em> her ex-best friend was pregnant. Helga knocked and Phoebe answered after a moment, seeming surprised, but smiled.

"Helga! Do come in." She said, moving aside.

Helga managed a smile as she walked in. "Hey Pheebs...how much longer to go?"

"Oh about three months. It's very uncomfortable, but when I feel the baby kicking I don't mind so much. So what brings you here? Not that I don't like this surprise visit." She said, leading them to the couch in the hotel room and sat down carefully.

"Well. There's...something we need to talk about." Helga sighed, sitting beside her and turning to face her.

"Is it about Arnold?"

"How...how did you know?"

"I'm not stupid Helga." Phoebe smiled faintly. "It's not like he really loves me anyways."

"Of course you're not stupid." Helga frowned. This was becoming confusing very quickly. "What do you mean? Why are you married? That note said..."

"I know what the note said!" Phoebe snapped. "Oh! I'm sorry Helga! I didn't mean to snap at you." She took a breath. "The note...was a lie." Helga stayed silent so Phoebe could continue. "You see...Arnold and I went to this frat party. I wouldn't have gone if he hadn't been there...you know how I am at parties. Well we got drunk and...you know...and I got pregnant." Phoebe bit her lip lightly. "We found out in Las Vegas, and my parents would die if they knew I was pregnant out of wedlock. And you know Arnold...he always has to help everyone..."

Helga spoke up now. "So...he married you...so your parents wouldn't get mad?"

"Yes...and because it was his child. He felt some sort of responsibility."

"What happened?" Helga asked. Obviously there was no other child. Unless it was back home with her parents?

"I had a miscarriage...three months in. I told Arnold that we should get a divorce, because I knew he didn't really want to be married to me. Nor I him. We do love each other but not enough to be married." Phoebe managed a smile. "But he said no. We were married and we would stick this out...and then I got pregnant again." She motioned to her stomach.

"Oh...Phoebe." Helga frowned. "Why didn't you tell me the truth? If I had known...I mean. I was hating you and I didn't even have a reason to!"

"I just didn't want to admit my mistake. Then when the miscarriage happened I was so depressed Helga. I was glad Arnold was there to help me through. I see it though, his restlessness, and I could see his thoughts and atitude change a bit after I finally told him how you felt about him and everything."

"He kissed me Phoebe."

"He did?" Phoebe asked, though she didn't look too surprised.

"He did...but why? I...I'm happy with Gerald and he comes and confuses everything."

"Would you like me to talk to him?"

"No!" Helga said quickly. "No..no. Gerald...had a nice talk with him."

"Oh yes, I remember that." Phoebe smiled slightly. Gerald always was one to protect the ones he loved. "Well...I will keep an eye on him for you?"

"I...um...guess. I had the intention of warning you that Arnold wasn't being faithful...but I suppose you knew that already..."

"Yes...he hasn't been faithful for a little over a year. I know he has a woman or two back at school, but I think after the baby is born...I'm going to divorce him Helga."

* * *

><p>Helga was walking outside now, taking in a few sights while she tried to sort her mind. Brainy wasn't too far behind, she knew this, but he was giving her space and for that she was thankful. If Phoebe divorced Arnold...then what would happen? But she truly cared for Gerald...she loved him...but she hadn't said that out loud yet. Even after these years. Oh what to do? Why did love have to be so confusing? She sighed softly and finally turned around, looking to Brainy, who came over to her.<p>

"What's on your mind?"

"Everything." Helga sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore Brainy."

Brainy sighed and hugged her. "Follow your heart."

Helga normally loved Brainy's advice, but he couldn't have picked a worse time to say those three little words.


	15. Divorced With A Plan

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys! I'll try to get up the next chapter next week or this weekend  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phoebe was staring at Arnold, somewhat surprised. "A…night on the town?" She asked, seeming hesitant.<p>

"Yeah, I think it would be nice. I know you haven't gotten out too much and we're only here for another week. What do you say?"

"Well…I guess it does sound nice." Phoebe finally managed a smile. It had been a long time since she and Arnold had spent alone time together.

"Fantastic! Let's get ready then!"

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

Phoebe was laughing with Arnold as they walked in to their hotel room. "I can't remember the last time we had so much fun." Phoebe grinned a moment.

"Neither can I. I'm glad we did this." He said and kissed her gently.

"Me too." Phoebe kissed him back but they both knew that there was no real spark there. "Listen Arnold, can we talk?"

"Of course Pheebs." Arnold had an idea of what she was going to ask him.

Phoebe disappeared in to the bedroom of their hotel room and then reappeared with a small stack of papers. "You know you're one of my best friends Arnold. You're a good guy at heart…but we both know that we don't belong married to each other." She said softly. "If you're really my friend and if you really care about me, you'll sign these papers."

Arnold took the stack from her hand as he listened to her talk. Of course Phoebe was right, she usually was. He sighed and smiled faintly, nodded. "Of course Phoebe, I'll sign them. Just know that if you ever need help you can call me."

"I know, and if you like, since the baby _is_ yours too, you can still be a part of his or her life." She said handing him a pen.

"I would like that." He offered her another smile and then handed her the papers. They were officially divorced now.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Night<strong>

Brainy was on his own tonight, which suited him just fine. Gerald and Helga were out and then Helga would be hanging out with Phoebe for a while. They were talking now, which was good, and Brainy had been glad to hear Phoebe had divorced Arnold. How could he have even turned in to someone like that? Brainy shook his head as he stepped in to the bar whose name he couldn't pronounce.

He sat down and ordered a scotch on the rocks. That was the lovely thing about alcohol; you never had to worry about the bartender not understanding you no matter where in the world you went. As Brainy waited for his drink to arrive, he couldn't help buy start listening to the conversations around him.

"I don't know Arnold. Gerald is a good friend."

"He's my friend too Eugene, but…I just can't let him have Helga. You're the master of stunts and setups."

"Why thank you Arnold, I _am_ quite good. Still, what's in it for me?"

"I keep quiet about it being _you_ who nearly ruined Rhonda's wedding with that stunt you pulled."

Eugene gasped. "You wouldn't dare-"

"I would."

"Fine. But I also will need payment. This isn't going to be an easy task and I'll have to call in a few favors."

"Just name your price, but make it reasonable."

Brainy turned in his chair, sure enough two stools over sat Arnold and Eugene. Eugene. He didn't know too much about what Eugene had been up to lately. He'd been in some plays, he'd even done some stunt work in films, but besides that Brainy had no clue. He had heard rumors that Eugene's wife was connected to the Italian mob, and if that was true it honestly wasn't surprising. Eugene had a way of mixing himself up in different situations. However, this was something of concern.

Gerald and Brainy had become good friends since he'd gotten involved with Helga. Gerald was even going to help him set up his own P.I. business after college, which was one more year down the line. As Gerald had put it "might as well put all those years of stalking to good use!"

Brainy tuned back in to the conversation.

"Hit was a car? That could be really dangerous though."

"Well I don't want him to get hit at full speed! Just like a little nudge or something. Enough to break his leg…maybe his arm too."

"Fine. I'll call you later tonight with a price."

Brainy watched Eugene leave. He was suddenly very, very concerned.


	16. Surprise Visit

**A/N: I apologize for how long it's been! I've had this chapter partially written for an extremely long time and I've just been so busy and all, but I feel I at least owe you an update (and I was a bit encouraged to finish it thanks to a certain reviewer- you know who you are =) ). So here we go and I'll try to make it somewhat long, or at least get another chapter up after this one shortly!**

* * *

><p>Gerald was heading back to the hotel. He had a gift for Helga since there was only two days left and after that they wouldn't be able to see each other until their next planned visit. He was thinking though. Brainy had seemed extra…cautious…these past two days. He had been staying close, even now Gerald knew he was only a few steps behind. Helga tried to talk to him but he just said he 'needed to see' and 'just trust him'. "GERALD WATCH OUT!" Brainy yelled, starting to run towards the man.<p>

Gerald was so startled that he turned, but not out of the way completely. A car was coming right at him and hit Gerald. Not at full speed, but enough to toss Gerald across the sidewalk and crash in to a couple people. The car sped off and Brainy knelt beside Gerald. Gerald felt like the breath was knocked out of him ."…Trust…you…?" Gerald wheezed, looking to Brainy. "Never…again!" Then Gerald blacked out

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hospital<strong>

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Helga was asking the doctor. She, Brainy, and the doctor were all in Gerald's hospital room.

"He'll be fine, only a broken leg. He'll be holed up for a while, maybe a month at the most." The doctor assured her.

"A month?" Helga exclaimed. Brainy put a hand on her shoulder as they all heard a soft groan from behind them. Brainy had been rather silent, which was strange for him, and it worried Helga, but she immediately went to the side of the bed where Gerald was coming around. "Oh Gerald, I was so worried! When I find out who did this I'll-"

Gerald put his hand on hers and smiled a bit. "I'm fine Helga…really. It was just an accident." Though he had a feeling it wasn't. He didn't want Helga doing anything stupid. "Just relax."

"But I-" She sighed. "Fine." She mumbled. "The doctor said you'll be out of commission for a month! I can't stay that long here, and neither can you!"

"Things happen. I know you can't stay and I don't want you missing your classes baby. When I'm back home I'll get in touch and we can talk." Gerald said, his tone comforting but firm.

"Alright." Helga said a bit dejectedly. "I love you Gerald. Send me a postcard or something." The long distance bill would be ridiculous if they tried to keep in touch over the phone.

He laughed softly. "I will. I love you too Helga, don't forget that."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

**Gerald**

The first month, in France alone holed up in a hospital had been the longest month of Gerald's life. He had started walking again after 3 weeks but it was difficult. They cleared him for flight the first week in to the second month. He had managed to send a postcard to Helga around that time to let her know he was okay. He had fully planned on calling her when he got settled back in but it didn't happen.

He was immediately assigned to an internship at a big corporation, something he'd been dreaming of. He was treated like any intern, worked to the bone and doing whatever needed to be done. Gerald had tried to call Helga a few times but only ever got voicemail, and she never called back – which he found strange.

Now Gerald was laying on the couch in his apartment, half asleep and completely worn out. When his cellphone rang he was awake in a flash though, answering without even looking. "Helga?" He asked hopefully.

"No. It's Brainy." Brainy took a breath and Gerald sighed. "Listen Gerald, you need to come to Florida."

"Why? Is there something wrong with Helga? Is that why she hasn't been answering my calls or calling me back"

"Uhm, you could say that. Nothing life threatening mind you but…okay there's something I need to confess." Brainy said. He explained what he had overheard between Arnold and Eugene, and that the car accident had been what Arnold had been planning. Gerald was furious, how could Arnold even do something like that? Sure he wasn't the man he used to be, but to stoop so low? "And he flew back with Helga, Gerald he's been living down here, you know as well as I do that Helga still has feelings for him deep down. He's trying to worm his way in to her bed, make her forget about you."

"Helga's smart! Can't she see through him?" Gerald nearly shouted, but he was already throwing clothes in to an overnight bag.

"Unfortunately, no. They've been spending all their free time together. I've been shadowing them, and I'm really worried Gerald. Seeing you again should bring her back to her senses."

"Where is she now? No. On second thought, don't answer that. I'll call you again when I land."

* * *

><p><strong>Helga<strong>

Helga had been glad that Arnold flew back home with her. She was so worried about Gerald and he kept her mind off of him. Brainy had tried to tell her some nonsense about Arnold being the cause of everything, but Helga refused to believe it, and she also punched Brainy for even daring to mention something like that. Arnold had had some rough times but he was a good man. He would never hurt Gerald like that.

Helga was glad to get the postcard from Gerald, but by then she and Arnold were spending so much time together. She had always tried to call Gerald, to return his calls, but there was never an opportunity. Helga was completely oblivious to what Arnold was doing. Old feelings from years of pining for him were coming back in full force.

* * *

><p>Gerald landed the day after Brainy's call. No way in hell was he letting Arnold get inside Helga's head and try and change her. He met Brainy in the luggage pick-up and the pair of them started driving to the dorm rooms. "He hasn't touched her has he?" Gerald was asking, the fury still in his eyes.<p>

"No…not to my…knowledge at least." Brian said. "If something had happened Helga would've told me." He assured Gerald, but that didn't help calm the young man any.

They arrived at the dorm and Brainy led him up to his room, it was a two bedroom but he didn't have a roommate so Gerald could stay there for now. "Arnold's at work and Helga should be back from classes…come on let's go." Brian said and Gerald nodded.

Gerald really wanted to see Arnold though, he had promised the boy that next time he wouldn't be so nice- this was next time and there was no way he was going to be nice in any way. They walked up to Helga's dorm room and Brainy gave a light knock. "Come on in Brainy!" Helga called-she knew his knock by heart.

He stepped in first; Helga was sitting on her bed studying for something it seemed. She smiled when she saw Brainy but it faltered when Gerald stepped in beside him. She was filled with a mix of thrill and nervousness. She stood and went over to them. "Hi Gerald." She said softly.

"Hey Helga." Gerald sighed, the anger was gone for the moment. He was just glad to see that she was alright. "I think that we need to talk about a few things."

"I think we do too." Helga agreed, and on that note Brainy left with the mention of having some classwork to take care of.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's just a good friend?" Gerald snapped. "He's the one who organized the whole damn stunt in Paris!"<p>

"How could you say something like that Gerald? Arnold would never do something like that! He's a good guy!"

"Like hell he is! He's a lying, cheating scumbag."

"Get out Gerald! You have no idea what you're talking about! Just get out!"

"You know what? Fine! I will get out and just wait-one day he'll stumble and you'll see that I was right! That Brainy and I were both right and when you do-don't come crawling back to me!" Gerald shouted and then stormed out.

Well, that hadn't gone exactly as planned. The conversation had started out fine but as soon as the conversation turned to Arnold it went ugly-fast. Helga sighed and sat back down on her bed-this wasn't good at all. She loved Gerald…but she couldn't bring herself to believe him. Arnold would never do something so terrible…

Gerald scowled as he walked back down to Brainy's dorm. This was absolutely ridiculous, how could she be so blinded by him? Gerald sighed and shook his head. He couldn't stay here forever-he had things going in California that he couldn't just up and leave. He wanted to go back and apologize to her for what he had said. He didn't mean it. He would take her back if she wanted-all Helga would have to do was ask. He went inside the dorm and laid down on his bed, Brainy was nowhere in sight but it didn't matter. He wanted-needed- to be alone right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I tried =3 I hope you guys like it! I think maybe one or two more chapters and this will be all wrapped up, since I don't want to drag it out too long**


	17. Back To The Start

**A/N: Okay guys this is the last chapter! I might do a brief Epilogue but this story needed it's ending finally. I was having some trouble trying to right these last couple of chapters but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

Gerald hadn't even bothered staying the whole week he had planned to stay, but instead of leaving the very next morning he waited for Arnold after work and then made good on his promise. _Next time he wouldn't be so nice_. In turn, Arnold didn't want to admit it was Gerald who had done this to him so he simply told Helga he had gotten mugged.

Now one month had passed and Gerald hadn't heard a word from Helga or vise versa. Brainy had tried to talk sense in to both of them but it was to no avail. They were both too stubborn to admit that they still loved each other and still missed each other.

**Helga**

_Stupid Johanssen. Ugh, he's not stupid. He just doesn't understand. It doesn't matter, maybe it's just better that he's gone. Maybe that freak accident was good for us, put things in prospect-what?_ Helga had been coming home from class and her dorm room door was open a bit. That wasn't what bothered her though-Arnold or herself always left it cracked open to let the other know they were home. It was the words coming from inside. Arnold…and someone he was on the phone with…

"Don't worry Eugene, he's fine. Your guy did a great job. I didn't think anyone could manage a stunt like that without making more of a mess. I'll wire the rest of the money later tonight. Thanks again, I owe you one."

Suddenly Helga felt like the stupid one, and she was suddenly furious. Gerald was right! Arnold'd had him set up! By Eugene no less! Why would he do such a thing though? How was he even capable of that? When Arnold turned around at the sound of the door opening he was met with a punch in the face.

**Gerald**

Gerald wouldn't admit it openly, but he did miss Helga. However he had thrown himself in to his new job at the office-an actual office job- in an attempt to just forget about her. If she wanted to stay with that scumbag then fine! Let her ruin her life. She would find out that he was a fraud and then she would be sorry.

Gerald sighed and closed his eyes. He had been sitting on his couch with his laptop open but he couldn't concentrate on work. His eyes flew open when his cellphone rang. Rhonda.

"Yeah Rhonda?"

"Gerald! Good. I just wanted to remind you that the next get together is in four months and I need to know if you're going to be there or not. "

"Where is it this time?"

"Well everyone loved Vegas so we're having it there again. Listen, I know Vegas holds a lot of…memories for you, but please think about it!"

"I don't know Rhonda…I'll let you know."

"I need to know by the end of the week."

After they hung up, Gerald had no idea that she made the same call to Helga and had almost the exact same conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Later<strong>

Why had he even come to this place? Same hotel, same down stairs casino, same bar, hell it was even the same bartender. Gerald downed another shot and sighed, looking around the room a bit. Phoebe wasn't here- but then again Vegas was no place to bring babies. Arnold wasn't here either-good he didn't want that guy anywhere near here.

"You're drinking a lot…don't you think?"

Her voice made Gerald tense. Of course Rhonda had invited her…but why had she come. "What's it to you?" He asked finally, keeping his eyes on his glass.

"Just a simple observation. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. Whatever."

It was almost like a repeat of history. After another handful of rounds Gerald and Helga were pouring their hearts out to each other. She was so sorry for what she had done, how she had treated him and that she didn't believe him and that he was right. Gerald was sorry for the way he had acted too and he shouldn't have stormed out like that. He still loved her and he missed her more than anything in the world, and he was glad she had come.

That night was spent in Gerald's room, reliving old memories and making new ones and just enjoying each other's company.

The next night found them back at the bar but neither of them were drunk this time. There was the tell-tale loud noise of a newlywed, and very drunk, couple coming out of the quickie chapel and the pair laughed. Gerald grinned a moment and stood up, turning to look at her. "So I know we've been through a lot these past years but Helga- I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Helga G. Pataki" He held out his hand to her. "Will you marry me again?"

Helga grinned as he spoke and took his hand, standing up. "Sure Gerald. I'll marry you." She laughed softly and he pulled her close as they shared their first kiss in nearly half a year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story! It was nice to know I'm not the only person who thinks Gerald/Helga is an interesting combo or accepting that Arnold could turn out to be the bad guy of a story. Thank you all again! 3**


End file.
